Agents of SHIELD Truth or Dare
by LadyLokiOfBakerStreet
Summary: Pure wonderful fluff, basically. In a semi-AU where the only difference is that Ward is not... you know. Skye is bored, so our favorite SHIELD agents decide to play a game of truth or dare that quickly turns risky thanks to truth serum-laced wine. Ships include Philinda, Skyeward, and obviously Fitzsimmons.
1. Chapter 1: The Trouble With Truth Serum

Skye

Skye sinks into a chair, letting out an audible sigh of exhaustion. According to Ward, she is getting a tiny bit better at her combat skills, which pretty much means sheʻs become an expert. But man, all this training was tiring. If they werenʻt off on a mission, almost dying, whatever, they were back here, working their butts off. FitzSimmons in the laboratory, inventing stuff that nobody there understood at all. Coulson, doing whatever Coulson does. Probably gazing dreamily at his Captain America trading cards. May, practicing her kung fu or tai chi or something. And then Ward, trying, and only partially succeeding, in teaching Skye how to shoot a gun properly or punch somebody hard in the face.

"Want an M & M?" Coulson asks. He sits down on the chair next to Skye, holding out the shiny bag.

"Nah, too exhausted to reach over," she mutters. "Thanks, though. Whatʻs up, anyway, A.C? Havenʻt seen you in days."

"Checking up on HQ, seeing if we have a mission. And we donʻt. Which means," he speaks up, and the rest of the team looks up from whatever theyʻre doing to listen to what he has to say. "I figure we all deserve a break, even if just a weekend. After all, New Yearʻs is coming up fast. A chance to visit family," he nods to Jemma, whose been getting annoyed calls from her parents for months, "party," which is obviously directed to Skye, "and such."

Skye would cheer, but she was too tired to do anything other than grin and thank Coulson. It had been ages since they had any time off. In fact, probably months. Not that she had anyone to see or anything to do, seeing as she had no boyfriend after that unfortunate incident a couple months back. And certainly no family. Her only friends were here. Still, a day without training would be super nice, she thought, even if Iʻll probably end up at some noisy club, ringing in the New Year with a bunch of strangers.

"My mom will be so happy," Jemma says. "They think Iʻm avoiding them." She laughs nervously.

"I wonder why…." Skye says sarcastically.

Jemma puts on a scolding tone. "Skye, you know none of us have had any time off. Of course Iʻm not avoiding her. Though Iʻm not overly fond of her pea soup," she mutters the last bit, probably scared of anyone hearing her say anything less than perfectly nice. Someone behind Skye laughs, and she turns around. Ward stands there, holding his duffel bag.

"When did you get here?" she asks him. The rest of the team has already been sitting down, hanging out, relaxing, but, as usual, Ward had been nowhere to be found.

Ward looks rather confused. "Um, Iʻve been here for fifteen minutes."

"You know, it wouldnʻt hurt to make some noise, at least breath, so we know of your existence." Jemma, who is standing nearby, munching on a granola bar, starts to laugh very loudly and obviously at Skyeʻs comment. Continuing to laugh for a full minute, she stops abruptly when she realizes the entire room is staring at her. Typical awkward Simmons.

"So, almost a new year," Skye says to Ward, in attempt to tone down the awkwardness of the entire situation.

"Yeah, so?"

"I donʻt know, I was just trying to make conversation," Skye says, again not sure exactly where she was going with that statement. They stand there awkwardly, silently for about thirty seconds, until she decides to use her standard awkward moment escape. "Iʻm hungry."

"Then go eat something," Ward raises his eyebrows. Well, this usually works, Skye thought, I guess not with Ward, who might be the king of awkward.

"Never mind," she saunters away, to talk to a more intelligent, or at least less awkward lifeform. Namely, Agent May. She might be more silent than Ward, but at least she actually has good responses to my awkwardness, Skye reasoned. Something better (and less logical) than "go eat something." May sits on the couch, seemingly deep in thought.

"So, whatcha doing?" Skye ask, sitting down beside her. May looks at her, aloof as usual.

"Now or for New Yearʻs?"

"Both."

"No idea," she says, a small smile on her face. Skye is almost struck speechless by what might have been an honest yet terrible attempt by Melinda May to make a joke. Skye decides that sheʻll never figure her out. Or at least, not until she figures herself out. That would be a start.


	2. Chapter 2: Dare Not Recommended

"Of course," Coulson said, grinning.

"Oh, come on, AC, if youʻre going to do this to us, at least join in the quote-on-quote fun." Suddenly, the game of truth or dare did not sound quite so appealing even to Skye. After all, in a normal game of truth or dare, the most uncomfortable truths could be lied about. Some secrets were meant to be kept.

Coulson appeared deep in thought for only fifteen seconds, before he poured himself half a glass of the wine in question. "Oh, hell with it. Nobody ask me about anything top secret or Iʻll have to get Agent Ward to kill you."

"Well, thatʻs a damn shame. I was dying to ask you about the 0-8-4 you seem to be keeping a secret from me." Skye whined, then ending with a grin. She seemed to be momentarily placated by Coulsonʻs agreement. "Anyway, Simmons, truth or dare?"

Simmons jumped, looking around for the source of the voice. "Oh. Oh, um, how do we play this again?" Skye heaved a dramatic sigh of annoyance and disbelief.

"Wow. Truth means you have to answer a personal question. Truthfully, which will be easy because Coulson!" she sent a pointed glance his way, smiling nonetheless. "Dare means you have to do a challenge, typically embarrassing, and with this crowd, possibly dangerous. Personally, I would avoid dare if you want to keep your adorable little face intact. Though, now that you asked, how about you start, Simmons."

Simmonsʻ eyes widened, and she glanced around, desperately searching for a savior. "Fitz, truth or dare?" She turned to Fitz, who was sitting beside her appearing just as nervous as she was. Nevertheless, he had little cause for worry.

"Truth."

"What is your favorite color?"

Skye frowned. "What the hell? What kind of question is that?"

Simmons did not seem to understand the source of upset, for she just shrugged and smiled. "What? Iʻve always wanted to know.

Fitz answered confidently, "Yellow….. or blue. Though orange and red are quite nice. And green."

"You canʻt have that many favorite colors!" Ward protested, seemingly forgetting the high content of truth serum in it.

"Bet I can guess your favorite color: black, like your soul." Of course, it was no wonder that this was voiced by Skye, so far the most talkative of the participants.

He shakes his head. "Dark brown, like your ey-" Once again, Fitz came to the rescue, clapping a hand over his friendʻs mouth. He had now been delegated to the job, it seemed, to prevent Ward from making potentially embarrassing comments to, and most likely about Skye. After all, some secrets were better kept (for the time being.)

"Okay, okay, Ward, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ward replied with little hesitation, much to Fitzʻs relief. He did not need to keep Ward from saying things he would forever regret with dare.

"Um…. I dare you to be Skyeʻs slave for the rest of the game." Fitz was slightly proud fo himself for his truth or dare prowess, as evident by his triumphant smile.

"Nice!" Skye said, grinning slightly wickedly.

Ward muttered an uncharacteristically long medley of curses. "Can I switch to truth? No, that would be worse, never mind."

Skye, on the other hand, looked as if Christmas had come months early. "Okay, Grant." No one seemed to notice that Skye was one of the few who suddenly referred to Ward by his first name, or if they did, they never mentioned it. "Get me a beer from the fridge. Oh, I see that look, do not pretend like nobody knows you have a stash in there." As Ward resignedly got to his feet, Skye called after him, "Oh, and Iʻm hungry. I got a bag of M & Ms somewhere in there."


	3. Chapter 3: Awkwardness, in General

Awkward Dares and Even More Awkward Conversations

AN: If you have ideas for what you would like to see happen later in the story and what other characters you would like to make a cameo appearance, please let me know!

"Agent May, truth or dare?" Ward had finally returned from the fridge minutes later. Even a game of truth or dare and half a glass of truth serum-laced wine seemed not to have stopped Ward from his solemn formalities.

May, who so far had remained silent, sighed in resignation.

"Dare."

Ward thought for a moment, then said, "I want you to name every single Disney princess in twenty seconds. Any that you forget will be written on your face."

"You are freaking brilliant and I love you!" Skye exclaimed, impulsively leaning over to kiss Ward on the cheek.

"Thank you, he stammered, looking uncharacteristically flustered. Simmons was trying not to laugh, covering it with a sudden coughing fit. She shared a smirk with May, for even the most innocent in the room could sense the sexual tension in the room. Mayʻs smirk quickly disappeared, however, when she remembered the dire situation. "And…. Go!" Skye seemed to have recovered from her earlier outburst.

"Mulan…. Belle…. Elsa…. dammit, what else? Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Rapunze-"

"Time! Uh, Skye, some help here…" Ward trailed off, obviously realizing that he himself knew less than five Disney princesses.

Skye sat up straighter, clearly proud of her Disney knowledge. She recited, "Anna, Merida, how the hell did you forget Merida? That girl is badass. And Pocahontas, Tiana, and Ariel. Coulson, would you do the honors?"

"Of course." In the meantime, Ward studied Skye, seemingly slightly confused.

"Wait, when you said you love me, what did you mean?"

Skye laughed, throwing her arm around Ward. "Because you were uncharacteristically brilliant. That was like the best dare in written history. What did you think I meant?" She added, appearing confused herself.

"Oh, um, nothing." Ward appeared to be attempting to fight off the affects of the truth serum. "Just, in a different way."

"You seem disappointed. This is getting awkward, by the way." The rest of the room was silent. FitzSimmons both seemed fascinated by the conversation, as if they were partial observers to a movie playing out in front of them.

"Yes, it is."

"Maybe we should drop this conversation." Skye finally said, shaking her head. She was clearly unsatisfied, but in the interest of avoiding further embarrassment for the time being, this was the best choice in her mind.

"Ma-"

"Agent Coulson, we have a message from former director Fury." The entire team whirled around to see none other than Agent Maria Hill.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystery Girlfriends

Coulson was the first to speak. "Good evening, Agent Hill. Wonʻt you join us for a glass of wine?" Hill hesitated for a moment, seemingly suspicious of Simmonsʻ overly innocent face. Nevertheless, no one said a word.

"I suppose half a glass would not hurt. It has been a stressful day." Hill said, sighing. She took a seat by Coulson, taking the glass of wine from him. Taking an uncharacteristically dainty sip, she squinted her dark eyes at the purple liquid. "Something tastes funny about this wine. Where is it from?"

"The land of deep regrets," Skye answered with an overdramatic sigh. The night was still young, and beer or not, it had been an incredibly awkward night so far. A night that could have been so easily avoided by continuing to lose at Candy Crush instead of searching for other means of entertainment.

"Wait. Wait a minute…." Hill frowned, searching the room for clues. "Is this a game of truth or dare? And is this truth serum?"

May smirked, nodding apologetically. "I am afraid so, Agent Hill. Truth or dare?"

Hill looked longingly at the door, but even she realized that any attempt to escape would be futile with Coulsonʻs determination to draw more agents into the insane game.

"Truth, I suppose."

May thought for a moment, then whispered something to Coulson, who nodded in approval with a wicked grin. "Agent Hill, would you be able to inform us if Fury has a girlfriend?"

Hill turned slightly red, glaring at May. "Dammit, Agent May. And to answer your question, yes, he does." May sat up straighter, clearly interested. Director Fury had always been a largely mysterious figure, so this was valuable news to the team.

"Who is it?" Skye began to ask, but was cut off by Coulson.

"Only one question at a time."

Skye sighed, but remained quiet. Immediately, Agent Hill spoke up, apparently eager to change the topic. "Agent Coulson, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you love?" She asked, grinning in satisfaction. In the future, Hill regretted asking such a vague question.

Without hesitation, Coulson answered, "Captain America."

Hill sighed in exasperation. "No. No, that was not what I meant by love. I think it wasnʻt, at least," she added. "God, I try to get some information, and this is what happens!" And so, once more, the identity of Coulsonʻs crush remained as elusive as ever. Hill had been searching for months who she was, but with no luck. After all, she had a highly important bet with Fury about the identity of the mysterious woman. Fury had his money on the cellist, but Hill remained convinced that she was a certain dark-haired operations agent.

"Skye, truth or dare?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

AN: I am so sorry about the very long break since I have last updated. I have just had no time to write, what with homework and school and theatre.

"Truth." Skye chose, without hesitation. She didnʻt have too many secrets…. Right?

"I, of course, am not going to make Agent Hillʻs mistake," Coulson said, smirking. As he spoke, Skye began to have a very, very bad feeling about this. She had not forgotten what Maria Hill had asked only moments before.

"Actually, well, I think I would prefer dare." She declared, crossing her fingers that Coulson would have mercy. Skye took back her earlier thought about not having many secrets. She might not have many, yet she had enough that she would rather keep them that way.

"Too late," was Coulsonʻs reply. Skye closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitably embarrassing question that was soon to come. "Who, at this given time, do you like in a romantic way? And they cannot be a celebrity nor fictional." Skye groaned at that last comment. She had been planning on saying Ryan Gosling…

Biting her lip, she studied the circle. Damn it, this was going to change everything. If it wasnʻt for the truth serum, she could lie, say the name of someone who wasnʻt here right then. Curse Coulson and his wine and her stupid game that for some reason she thought was a good idea at the time.

"Well, you know, right now, I seriously wish I had a time machine so I could choose dare instead…." She joked, delaying her answer. The serum could keep her from lying, but it could not inhibit her from avoiding the question, at least for a while. "Or even better, I could continue my Candy Crush game. I still never made it past level twenty-nine."

"Come on, Skye, you cannot keep avoiding this forever." Ward said. Oh, shut up, Ward, thought Skye. He caused the problem in the first place, after all.

"Five seconds," Coulson stated, "five… four….. three…" Skye took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the circle. "….. two….. one….. zero."

"Fine, its Ward."

There was a moment of silence, the entire room frozen. Simmons looked both delighted and smug; Fitz wore an expression of extreme surprise. Coulson seemed unsurpised; May was as difficult to read as ever.

"Well, um, truth or dare…. Ward?" Skye said, apparently trying quickly to change the subject, or, at the very least, break the exceedingly awkward silence.

It took a minute for Ward to even register what she said, but he finally answered, "Dare," much quieter than usual. Skye considered for a moment, now regretting her previous life choices. Finally, Simmons spoke up, grinning wickedly.

"Kiss Skye."

"Okay."


	6. Authorʻs Note

**A/N: Guys, guys, I am so sorry. Iʻm back finally. Itʻs been... Iʻm not even sure how long since I have updated. I have been really busy with school and other fandoms but Iʻm binge-watching season three rn. I will be adding some new characters, including Lincoln, Hunter, and Bobbi in the next couple chapters. Lmn if there are any other characters you want me to add.**


	7. Chapter 6: That Was Awkward

**Intrusive A/N: I have finally gotten back to this story. Again, a semi-AU where everyone is just happy and good friends.**

The infamous kiss lasted for five seconds, until Ward finally pulled away. Simmons began to cheer, with May uncharacteristically joining in. Coulson sighed, knowing that this would have happened inevitably.

"Uh…. Hi, guys." Everyone in the room spun around, to see Lincoln standing a tad awkwardly in the doorway. He looked incredibly uncomfortable to be there, and Skye was unsure how long ago he had arrived.

Skye turned flustered, her face turning slightly red. "Hey Lincoln, whaddup?" She got to her feet, quickly pouring a glass of wine and handing it to him. He stared at it suspiciously for a moment, then took a long swig.

"I was in the neighborhood," he told her with a shrug, still looking vaguely uncomfortable. It had long been whispered about that Lincoln sort- of-kind-of-definitely liked Skye, so his timing really was horrible, if that was the case. He stared again at the glass of wine. "You guys at SHIELD donʻt have truth serum, do you?"

Skye broke into a fit of laughter, but it was more forced than usual. She was still feeling quite uncomfortable about the earlier events. And more than a little bit confused.

Coulson answered for her, saying mildly, "We have everything. Welcome to truth or dare. Have a seat, have a drink." Slowly, Lincoln took a seat on the couch, next to Skye.

"Truth or dare, Lincoln?" Ward asked him with a smirk. While Skye was still in a state of shock from that kiss, Ward seemed elated instead. Even he seemed to be unbothered by the arrival of Lincoln.

"Dare," Lincoln chose with a frown. He was afraid of what information Grant Ward would choose to pry from him if he chose the other.

Ward pondered for a moment, then declared, "I dare you to let Agent Hill do your makeup." Maria Hill tried to protest, but Coulson grinned, waving her off. Sighing, she got to her feet, opening up her purse and pulling out lipstick, mascara, blush, and an eyeshadow pallet. For being Grant Ward, he was not half bad at thinking of incredibly odd dares, Skye thought to herself. Some things she would never have guessed.

Resignedly, Lincoln sat unbelievably still, while Agent Hill expertly splashed blush on his cheeks and applied mascara to his eyelashes. "You have nice cheekbones," she muttered, then "Long eyelashes, you hardly need mascara." Skye was impressed: Agent Hill seemed to be taking her job very seriously. By the time she had finished, Lincoln looked like a male Marilyn Monroe if Marilyn Monroe was a moody inhuman. At least, according to Skye.

"What, no one invited me to their party? Damn, Iʻm offended." The door of the room slammed open, and Hunter came through, with a reluctant Bobbi following him with a sigh.

"Hunter, chill," she muttered, but took a seat nonetheless.

May smirked disarmingly, saying, "Here…. Have some wine."


End file.
